pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ajsnuker
/wave --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:56, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :/wave--Relyk 02:39, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::/wave Ajsnuker 03:38, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Sig Test--'Ajsnuker' 21:21, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Works, and prage is pro. Just need to reupload the picture under a different name (eg: File:Ajsnukerprage.jpg or something), and you're allowed to use it. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:22, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :: Ok... cool... ill upload in a bit. --'Ajsnuker' 21:26, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :: I uploaded it...yay a sig that isnt ugly :D --'Ajsnuker' 21:54, December 13, 2009 (UTC) : Ajsnuker :tbh-- 22:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I would use that as my sig just cuz im in the christmas spirit but it doesnt fit :O --'Ajsnuker' 22:27, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::doesnt fit?-- 22:35, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeh... it doesnt fit in the sig box...could like upload it as an image...but if i had the effort to do that i would probaly just make my own christmas sig.--'Ajsnuker' 22:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::and it uses 2 images as well, which you're not allowed to do. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::cbf to save as image for you :< and you create a page for your sig so you can substitute it into the sig box doesnt look the same does it :(-- 00:47, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Save it as PNG, not JPG. Looks the same. --'-©- (moo) '-- 08:27, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::i tried png and it didnt work-- 20:45, December 23, 2009 (UTC) GvG tonight Angelus wants to run this over a standard MoI bar. We are running a dual ranger dual para spike... --'Ajsnuker' 23:09, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Tell him RtL is zz. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 20:51, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::MoI is a better spike assist and it doesnt exhaust you and it doesnt suck and tele you to their midline? Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) lol i honestly dont really care. although i think you guys are fags now. i started my own guild with an old friend and we're just gonna fuck around because being serious in a dead game is zzz -- 21:42, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : Trying to defend yourself over silly topics about a dead game is zzz. also hi. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 21:44, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::how am i trying to defend myself. you also have no clue what happened so id suggest getting the fuck out -- 21:46, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: Why on Earth would I get the fuck out, sir ? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 21:56, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::because it doesnt concern you whatsoever -- 21:58, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::: It does, to be frank. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 23:24, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::it actually really doesnt, at all. you have no clue whats going on, and maybe who i am even. -- 03:07, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: It's Angelus. --'Ajsnuker' 04:02, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I think knowing who you are is rather serious. You don't need to know who you're arguing with to argue with it! <3 --''Chaos?'' -- 08:05, April 5, 2010 (UTC)